


Stop

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: One Word Prompts [8]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Cuban/Italian Veronica, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: Heather and Veronica fight really badly oof





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> written 5/8

"Veronica, calm down-" Heather Duke tried to say.

"Heather, stay out of this. This isn't your problem." Heather Chandler's voice wavered, but she stood tall, staring Veronica down.

Usually, Veronica would shrink away, but this time...

"What do you have to say for yourself, Heather?" Veronica squared her shoulders, towering over Heather. Hurt and Anger were visibly warring in her eyes.

"I don't know, Veronica, what do YOU have to say for yourself?"

Veronica bristled. "Here's what I have to say. When we started dating, I made sure my expectations of you were clear. And you broke them. Who do you think you are?" She seethed.

"Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are, trying to tie me down? I brought you up from nothing!"

"'Tie you down'?! I tied you down?! Yes, because it's so restrictive to be in an open relationship where you can screw whatever prick you want, as long as you tell me! I made that clear so you could keep up appearances, whatever, I didn't care! You've been going behind my back with this boy for WEEKS, Heather! The majority of the time we've been together!"

"Veronica-" Duke tried to interject again.

"Shut up, Heather!" Chandler snapped. "Listen here, Ronnie, I brought you up from nothing. I made you popular! You don't get to tell me what to do. So get off your high horse and step back into line, or all of this, including us, is over."

Veronica took a steadying breath. "Awfully bold of you to assume it wasn't already over, rojita," Veronica choked. "You can have your little boy toy." She spun on her heel and marched towards the door.

"Veronica, wait!" Duke rushed to her and grabbed her arm, ignoring the "traitor" that Chandler hissed.

Veronica turned to face her.

Cupping her face gently, Veronica muttered, "Stay, Stellina. And be strong, yes?"

Duke nodded, mute, as Veronica walked out the door.


End file.
